warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Cliffnotes
*RiverClan and ThunderClan fight for the Sunningrocks. **ThunderClan accuses RiverClan of hunting in their territory, and RiverClan says that Sunningrocks now belongs to them. **More RiverClan cats come and ThunderClan is forced to retreat. **Mousefur is badly injured, others are hurt, Tigerclaw receives a scar across the bridge of his nose. *Bluestar talks with Spottedleaf about the battle and about the injured cats. **She is worried about ThunderClan's future, saying they need more warriors to survive. *Spottedleaf receives a prophecy: Fire alone can save our Clan. *Rusty, a kittypet living with housefolk, has a dream about hunting a mouse in the woods and almost catching it. * Rusty wakes up, and goes into the garden, sitting on the fence from where he can see the nearby forest. ** He decides to explore the forest. **Smudge warns him about dangerous wildcats living in the forest. ** He stalks a mouse, but his bell gives him away and the prey escapes. * Rusty is attacked by Graypaw, and fights well. **Graypaw explains about the warrior Clans that live nearby. *He meets Bluestar and Lionheart, who were watching the fight. **Bluestar praises Rusty's hunting and fighting skills, but is angered that he tried to hunt in ThunderClan territory and tells him that he should not steal prey. *Bluestar tells Rusty that he is threatening the forest Clans by hunting for sport, as there is little prey. **Rusty apologizes for his actions and promises not to hunt in the forest again, and Bluestar is amazed by Rusty's respect and lack of fear towards her scolding which is unusual for a kittypet. **Rusty asks Bluestar how hard survival is and she explains how prey becomes scarce as the season become colder. **She also explains the Clan traditions and ranks. *Rusty is invited to join ThunderClan, because they need more warriors. **Lionheart and Bluestar tell him about the dangers and rewards of Clan life. *Rusty dreams again about hunting in the forest, this time with the Clan cats watching him. *Rusty decides to join ThunderClan. **He talks with Smudge about meeting the feral cats, and spends one last morning together with him, revisiting old friends. **At sunhigh, he goes to the place where he met the cats the previous night. *Whitestorm and Lionheart take Rusty to the ThunderClan camp, explaining what Clan life is like on the way. *Bluestar announces that Rusty is going to join ThunderClan. **Longtail taunts Rusty, and Rusty defeats him in a fight. **Rusty's collar comes off, Bluestar takes this as a sign from StarClan that he has been released from his kittypet life. *Rusty is given the name Firepaw, for his flame-colored coat. **The cats welcome him, except Darkstripe and Longtail, whom both are hostile. *Ravenpaw enters the camp and announces that Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy, is dead. *Ravenpaw says that their patrol was attacked by RiverClan cats at Sunningrocks. **He collapses, and Spottedleaf appears to tend to him. *Tigerclaw enters the camp, carrying the body of Redtail. **He tells that he killed Oakheart, after Oakheart killed Redtail. *The cats share tongues with Redtail, and Graypaw explains StarClan to Firepaw. *Tigerclaw asks when Ravenpaw will get well. **He says he will watch Firepaw's progress with interest. *Graypaw teaches Firepaw about the dens in the camp and shows him around. **The elders welcome them warmly and asks whether Firepaw had eaten mouse before. **He says no, and the elders let him try a mouse. *Bluestar appoints Lionheart as the new deputy and makes Darkstripe Dustpaw's new mentor. *The cats sit vigil for Redtail, while Firepaw retreats to the apprentices' den. *Firepaw's first day of training. **Lionheart and Tigerclaw are mentors for him and Graypaw. *Firepaw is shown the borders of the ThunderClan territory. **The other three cats explain about the landmarks and about the other Clans. **It is already evening when they return to the camp. *It is the night of the Gathering, and Bluestar leaves for Fourtrees with several other cats. **Sandpaw and Dustpaw go to the Gathering, but the other apprentices stay behind. *The following day, Firepaw trains in the sandy hollow, practicing stalking. **Tigerclaw is not pleased with the apprentices' progress, but Lionheart praises them. *Firepaw catches a mouse, making his first kill. *It is already greenleaf; two moons had passed since Firepaw began his training. *Firepaw's first solo hunting mission. **He almost catches a water vole, but another cat approaches, and scares away the water vole. **Firepaw attacks the other cat, only to realize that it was Graypaw. *Firepaw and Graypaw hunt together. **Firepaw sees a fox. **They reach the Thunderpath, and Firepaw sees his first ShadowClan warrior. *They separate; Graypaw leaving to take Bluestar's message to a patrol. *Firepaw heads back to the stream, and smells a ShadowClan warrior on ThunderClan territory. *Yellowfang, a rogue, appears and attacks him. **Firepaw defeats the rogue, but decides not to kill her. *He pities Yellowfang, as she is sick and starving, and offers to hunt for her. **They share the prey. **They hear approaching pawsteps. **Firepaw realizes that he broke the warrior code by eating on a hunting patrol. *A ThunderClan patrol arrives and Firepaw and Yellowfang are surrounded. **Bluestar is furious because Firepaw broke the warrior code. **They identify Yellowfang as ShadowClan's medicine cat. *The patrol returns to the ThunderClan camp, taking Firepaw and Yellowfang with them. *Bluestar discusses with Tigerclaw, and they decide to take Yellowfang as a prisoner instead of killing her. *Firepaw is punished, and not allowed to eat. *Bluestar calls a Clan meeting. **Yellowfang reveals that WindClan have disappeared, and their territory was claimed by ShadowClan. **The cats are worried, suspecting that ShadowClan will attack them next. **Bluestar takes Firepaw as her own apprentice. ***Tigerclaw objects to this, claiming that it is ridiculous for someone who has broken the warrior code to be rewarded instead of punished. ***Bluestar corrects Tigerclaw by reminding him that she is Firepaw's mentor, it will be up to her how he will be punished. **She announces that Yellowfang will stay in the camp, and Firepaw must take care of her instead of going to warrior training. *Firepaw takes care of Yellowfang. **Yellowfang mocks him because of his kittypet origins and complains about how humiliating it is to be defeated by a kittypet in spite of her old age, Firepaw is also infuriated that even a cat that's not even from his own Clan treats him as an outsider, which leads to an argument between the two. *Firepaw visits Spottedleaf's den to get herbs for Yellowfang. *Yellowfang snaps at some kits who are playing, and Firepaw is shocked at her reaction. **She reveals that accidents seem to happen to kits when she is around them. *The Clan prepares for any possible ShadowClan attacks, make the camp secure and pile up supplies. *After tending to Yellowfang, Firepaw hunts with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. **They are praised by the warriors, and even Tigerclaw is pleased. **Graypaw wants to help out Firepaw with tending to Yellowfang by bringing her two mice to eat, but Tigerclaw stops him, forcing him to eat them. *It is raining, and Firepaw offers to fetch dry bedding for Yellowfang. *Bluestar says that it is time for Firepaw to resume his training, instead of caring for Yellowfang. *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are all assessed on their hunting skills. **Firepaw has to take the route through Tallpines, and the woods beyond them. **He catches a mouse, then goes on, and finally reaches Twolegplace. *Firepaw notices a trespassing kittypet and attacks him, only to find out that it is Smudge. **They barely recognize each other at first. **They have a brief talk, and Firepaw says that the life with the feral cats suits him. **As Firepaw tells Smudge about life as a Clan cat, Smudge is surprised at how sophisticated a Clan cat's culture is and how forest cats are hardly at all as he imagined them. *The apprentices return from their assessment, and are met in the hollow by Tigerclaw. **They collect the rest of the prey and return to the camp. **Ravenpaw has caught an adder, and places it on a tree stump in the camp as a trophy. *Tigerclaw tells Bluestar about Firepaw talking to Smudge. **Bluestar asks Firepaw if he misses his old life and whether he wants to leave the Clan; but Firepaw declines, claiming that joining the Clan was the wisest decision he made. *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are chosen to go to the Gathering. **They are excited, and play-fight with each other. *Bluestar leads a group of ThunderClan cats to the Gathering. **Graypaw and Ravenpaw point out the other Clans' leaders to Firepaw. **WindClan is missing. *Cats from different Clans discuss with each other, sharing old tales. **Graypaw and Lionheart explain to Firepaw about the Ancient Clans. **Ravenpaw tells about the fight at Sunningrocks, and his version is notably different than Tigerclaw's version. **Tigerclaw is listening, and is furious. *The Gathering starts. **Brokenstar demands the other Clans to let ShadowClan use their hunting grounds, or else he will drive them out like he did with WindClan. ***Crookedstar agrees, and Bluestar says she will give an answer later. **Brokenstar tells about a dangerous rogue. ***ThunderClan presume that it is Yellowfang, and decide to get rid of her. *Firepaw runs ahead to warn Yellowfang that the Clan wants to get rid of her. **Yellowfang refuses to go, trusting Bluestar to treat her fairly. *The warriors arrive, and Tigerclaw and Darkstripe attack Yellowfang. **Bluestar arrives and stops them, saying that she will not allow the prisoner to be harmed. *Bluestar tells about ShadowClan's demands, and that they should prepare for a fight. *Bluestar decides to go to the Moonstone, and Graypaw explains to Firepaw about the Moonstone. **She decides to take Firepaw, Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. **They get traveling herbs from Spottedleaf. *Firepaw has a dream about fighting cats. *Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw journey to the Moonstone. **They cross WindClan territory and scent a ShadowClan patrol, but the patrol does not spot them. **They pass a Twoleg nest and some dogs bark at them, but they are tied. **The apprentices cross the Thunderpath for the first time. *They reach Highstones, and rest and hunt as they wait for nightfall. *Bluestar, Firepaw, and Tigerclaw descend into the cave. **They follow a long tunnel to the Moonstone. **They see a rock that gleams as the moon shines on it through a hole in the roof. **Tigerclaw flees from the cavern in fear of the Moonstone's power. *Bluestar dreams and tells Firepaw they need to go back to camp right away. **They head back to the camp, and Firepaw recalls his dream about fighting cats. *The group leaves Highstones and cross the Thunderpath. *Firepaw tells the other apprentices about what he saw in the cavern. *They meet a loner named Barley, who seems to know the Clan cats. **Barley advises them to return via a different route to the way they came because of loose dogs. *The cats, taking Barley's directions, are attacked by rats. **They fight off the rats, and are helped by Barley. **Tigerclaw accuses Barley of laying a trap for them. *Bluestar is injured, and loses a life. **Tigerclaw is curious how many lives she has left, and Bluestar answers that she has four left. *The five cats continue their journey, making their way through WindClan's grounds. *They return to find ThunderClan's camp attacked by ShadowClan. *ThunderClan fights ShadowClan. **Blackfoot, ShadowClan's deputy, tries to steal kits from the nursery, but is stopped by Yellowfang. **Rosetail and Lionheart are killed in the battle. **Eventually, the ShadowClan cats retreat and flee. *The cats sit vigil for Lionheart. *Tigerclaw is appointed as ThunderClan's deputy. **Ravenpaw suggests that Tigerclaw had something to do with Redtail's death. *Tigerclaw overhears them and Ravenpaw is terrified. *The vigil ends and the elders take Lionheart's body to the burial place. *The next morning, Bluestar calls a Clan meeting. **Tigerclaw makes Darkstripe and Longtail Bluestar's bodyguards. **Bluestar asks Yellowfang to join ThunderClan as a member, instead of a prisoner; Yellowfang accepts. **She says the war with ShadowClan is not over, and they should be careful. **Tigerclaw suggests that there is a traitor in the camp, who helped ShadowClan in planning their attack. *Work to repair the camp begins. *Firepaw talks with Yellowfang about ShadowClan. *Tigerclaw subtly suggests that Ravenpaw is a traitor and turns Darkstripe and Longtail against Ravenpaw. *Firepaw visits Spottedleaf to get some poppy seeds for Graypaw. *Spottedleaf tells Firepaw of the prophecy she received before he came to the Clan. *Work on rebuilding the camp continues. *Bluestar and Tigerclaw take Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw to a battle training session. **Firepaw trains with Bluestar, and she shows him several battle moves. **They train until sunset, and Bluestar praises Firepaw. **Firepaw wants to tell Bluestar about Ravenpaw, but forgets to do so in the end. *Firepaw returns to the camp, and talks with Graypaw. **Ravenpaw is missing, and Firepaw is worried for him, thinking about what Tigerclaw said. *Ravenpaw returns and reveals that Tigerclaw sent him on a mission to hunt in ShadowClan territory. **Firepaw tells Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw wants to get rid of him. **Ravenpaw reveals that Tigerclaw killed Redtail in the battle at Sunningrocks, rather than Oakheart killing Redtail and Tigerclaw killing Oakheart. *Brindleface has her second litter of kits. **Firepaw visits the nursery, then visits Bluestar's den. *Bluestar reveals to Firepaw she only has two lives left, not four. *Frostfur's kits go missing. **The warriors search the camp, but the kits are nowhere. **They discover Spottedleaf's body, killed by a warrior's blow. **Yellowfang disappears. *The cats suspect that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. *A storm breaks out, and they cannot go searching for them. *Firepaw is sent by Bluestar to find Yellowfang. **He brings Graypaw and Ravenpaw with him. **Tigerclaw wants to stop them, but Bluestar lets them leave. *Firepaw suggests that Ravenpaw should leave the Clan and live as a loner, as Tigerclaw has turned the entire Clan against him. **He suggests that Ravenpaw should live with Barley on the farm. **Firepaw promises to tell Tigerclaw that Ravenpaw is dead. *The rain stops and Graypaw and Firepaw pick up Yellowfang's scent. **They track her and the kits into ShadowClan territory. *They find Yellowfang, who is tracking the kits as well, not stealing them. **She is shocked on hearing about Spottedleaf's death. **She states that Clawface took the kits, and that Brokenstar plans to use them as warriors, even though they are too young. **Yellowfang tells that Brokenstar has killed several kits, and blamed their death on her, driving her out from ShadowClan. *They scent a ThunderClan patrol and hide. *Yellowfang, Firepaw, and Graypaw discuss what to do. **Yellowfang plans to rally support from inside ShadowClan. **Firepaw plans to persuade the ThunderClan party to help, and convince them that Yellowfang is innocent. *Firepaw gains support from the approaching ThunderClan patrol. *Yellowfang arrives with three ShadowClan elders, who want to overthrow Brokenstar. **They explain about the problems in ShadowClan. *They plan an open attack on the ShadowClan camp to take back the stolen kits. *The cats raid ShadowClan. **The two Clans fight. **Firepaw almost kills Clawface, but Whitestorm stops him, saying that warriors do not kill unless they have to. **It is revealed that Brokenstar killed his father, Raggedstar, who was the former Clan leader; and that he also killed kits. *Brokenstar flees, following his deputy, Blackfoot, and his four supporters in exile. **His supporters included Clawface, Stumpytail, Tangleburr, and an unknown silver tabby. *Frostfur's kits are found and rescued. *Nightpelt assumes the role of Clan leader and promises to leave ThunderClan alone. *Yellowfang decides to remain with ThunderClan instead of rejoining ShadowClan. *The party returns to the ThunderClan camp. *The Clan cats learn that Yellowfang is no traitor, and that Clawface killed Spottedleaf. *Yellowfang becomes ThunderClan's new medicine cat. *Firepaw tells Tigerclaw that Ravenpaw is dead. *Whitestorm tells Bluestar that Firepaw and Graypaw fought well. *Firepaw and Graypaw receive their warrior names: Fireheart and Graystripe. **They silently guard the camp all night but are watched closely by Tigerclaw. de:In die Wildnis/Kapitelnotizenes:En territorio salvaje/Línea de tiempofr:Retour à l’état sauvage/Résumé par chapitrenl:De wildernis in/Gebeurtenissen Into the Wild Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Into the Wild